


in darkness I entrust my heart to you

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Crown Prince Ohno meets a magickal cursed pug in the Forbidden Woods.
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from a fanart prompted by a silly poem prompted by the cutest idea. This fic also has been a great distraction during Nano this year, and I had great fun writing magickal world again after a long while <3 Also blame these lovelies [@_5coloredstorm](https://twitter.com/_5coloredstorm) and [@ehdamenano](https://twitter.com/ehdamenano); this one is on you two! <3 
> 
> Ohno-san, once again happiest birthday to you ✨💙
> 
> .

Ohno allows the violent whirl of his magick flare freely around him, darkness looming at the end of his mind, coldness all over every inch of his body. He is seething.

His long coat billows behind him as he marches into the depth of the Forbidden woods. He doesn’t plan to turn back and return home anytime soon—that one he knows for sure. His father and dear mother could try their best searching spells, but Ohno knows that he’d do his best to deflect anything magickal aimed at him. Hundreds of lights are already fading in the distance, and Ohno feels like he’s been running for miles. Yet he’s not going to stop anytime soon. Not when the lines of tree thicken, not when the air began to choke him with the vile of the woods. 

In a hazy trance he only moves further into the woods—his light has considerably dimmed; his patience ran out; he wants nothing to be away from everything in the world right now.

An intersection comes up in his path and for once Ohno wavers—he could always go straight, not giving any heed to the two prongs of beaten track. Yet something pulls him to a standstill, breathing in what feels like the first long breath he’s taken in the last hour.

A small noise from somewhere on his left startles him. 

He quickly swivels to look around, meeting nothing but darkness. Pushing through his magick he senses a weak presence close, but he still sees nothing.

With his hand now clutching the head of his sword, Ohno makes another swivel, slower this time. If it’s some magickal creature then he’d welcome the challenge. If it’s some evil woods dwellers then he’d be happy to battle them down.

He takes a careful step toward the left, now leaving the path leading to the intersection. It’d be too dangerous to stand still in the open; he’d welcome the challenge but he’s not going to endanger himself.

After all, a battle could probably drain his anger quicker. 

He takes another step, feeling the presence beating stronger albeit still weak, and draws his sword. 

More noises are heard—clearer this time—from behind the shrubs and Ohno takes the final step and charges forward. 

Only to meet a pair of large beautiful eyes of a not small creature. Those eyes squint at him, before letting out a trembling growl.

Not a creature then, but a dog. 

A magickal dog.

A cute magickal dog, at that. Its ears flap nervously and it keeps on scrunching its face, its button black nose twitching at new scents Ohno’s bringing close. Its tail waggles frantically as it tries to retreat back at the sight of Ohno, only for its butt to hit the tree stalk behind it. 

Still, Ohno doesn’t lower his sword because evil can sometimes be wicked—he’s still not taking any chances. 

Another growl, but it ends in a low whine this time, and that prompts Ohno to step back a hit. Without leaving his sight off the dog, he lowers down to a crouch before finally putting away his sword. “Hello.”

The small dog is shivering, now that Ohno can have a closer look he could see it in the darkness. There’s some sliver of light magick surrounding it, very weak—that’s probably that comes into his senses earlier—something like some last resort protective spells.

Slowly he lowers himself to sit on the woods floor in front of the small dog. He takes his chances and pokes the tip of the creature’s nose. “Now, what are you doing here in the woods?”

The dog flinches at the touch before staring at Ohno, his snout raised high, as if he’s trying to pull up his chin—same to you, what are you doing here in the woods, it says.

And in a weird unexplained way, the sight pulls out a small chuckle out of Ohno. If that’s what it’s asking then he decides at least he can be honest with this creature so Ohno says: “I’m running away from reality.” 

The dog’s expression remains unchanged but Ohno can see it tilts its head a bit in question.

“It’s complicated,” Ohno says with a small smile. “Now, what are you doing here? And what happened to you? Are you trapped in dark magick or something?”

This time the dog growls but it’s not as threatening as the first—and confirming Ohno’s suspicion. It appears to be groomed, at least before it rolled around some dirt and ended up lost in the middle of the woods.

“Ah, I see. And can you tell who did it to you? I wouldn’t mind some good fights; I can spell them sideways and help you.”

The dog just whines, and Ohno retreats a bit. He assumes all his dark energy is clashing with the dog’s. And since the dog is already weak, it would hit him harder—he tries to suppress his magick whirls, channeling it into the darkness around them. Wounded creature often reacts negatively to strong magic and the last thing he needs to do is to stress this poor creature further. 

“Did you trip over some black magick trap? Does that mean there are some magick traps around here?”

When the dog didn’t give any reaction, Ohno looks around to get a better sense of bearing.

He’s closer to the center of the darkness in the Woods now. The enticing calls from the other side are stronger here; the dark always seeks for misguided creatures and welcomes all allies—even at the cost of mortal lives. And for the first time since he set off for tonight, a sliver of brightness comes to mind—must be the effect of his empathy for the dog, Ohno sighs. It’s a wonder how anger works, and now he finds that he’s not that angry anymore—okay, maybe still a bit. but with a distraction and a new purpose he is taking a step back and reconsiders.

At least his anger can wait till he gets this dog treated; at least it’d be the right thing to do and Ohno was raised to be right before anything else.

He returns to the bush and finds that the dog hasn’t moved. Carefully, he tries to pet the dog and only resulting in a weak flinch and more whines. Ohno notices the right front paw is badly injured.

“That must’ve hurt.” Ohno tries to poke it harder, and the dog whines before giving Ohno a weak bite and closing its eyes. “Okay, okay, my apology. I’m so sorry, but we need to get that treated, and I can’t do it. you need healer help.”

After checking his surroundings again, Ohno picks up the dog—feeling its dead weight as the dog has seemed to finally lose consciousness. He carefully wraps it under his robe and makes his way back.

*

Going out of the woods is proven a bit difficult, especially since now Ohno has to be extra careful, having his focus divided between avoiding dark traps and keeping the dog safe in his hold. 

By the time he’s out of the wood, he’s sweating profusely, and now that he’s no longer surrounded by darkness, he can feel the dog stronger. The magick in him has dimmed considerably—so the darkness was the thing that sustains him, and Ohno rushes to get back to the palace. 

He sneaks back into the palace through the same hallway he used earlier tonight, and goes straight to Nino’s quarter.

After banging on the door for a long minute, Nino finally opens his door with his bed hair going to all directions and a pair of sleepy eyes. 

Ohno only nods and Nino steps away from the door to let him in. 

“You could’ve messaged me first,” Nino says as he locks his door again and leads them to the private examination room reserved for the royals. “Are you hurt or something?”

“I’m not, but he is,” Ohno says as he lays the dog on the small examination table.

For a while there’s only silence, and Ohno turns to find Nino staring at him, “Oh-chan I’m a human magick doctor.” 

“You’re also the best royal healer wizard around; I’m sure you can do something.”

Nino sighs, visibly rolling his eyes but still waving his wand to summon his tools. He slowly runs his wand, and some lights flicker on the next board, showing vitals and things that Ohno doesn’t really understand. “He’s very weak. And I can sense something more than just trauma. He’s been hit with some severe dark magick. Do you know anything about this?”

“No. But I know he’s not just a dog.”

“It’d require further probing and even with that i am not sure if we can find out what it is.”

“He’s in a lot of pain,” Ohno says. “He was shivering on his way here. I think the dark magick in the woods had something to do with him.”

Nino doesn’t say anything—his hand steady as he now tries to scan the dog, but Ohno can hear his objection clearly at the mention of the woods. Nino knows what woods it would be. 

For a few moments there are sparks of healing magick surrounding the dog. And Ohno stays close to watch Nino finish his diagnosis and begin his treatment with several small spells.

“And where’s Jun-kun and Aiba-chan?” Nino asks, without turning to Ohno.

You already know they’re not with me, Ohno sighs. But he answers anyway, “I don’t know.”

“How can you not know? Weren’t you with them?”

“No.”

Nino lets the magick blanket simmer as it absorbs harmful magickal pain and steps away. When he meets Ohno’s eyes—stubborn and dark, he lets out a chuckle. “Is this one of your ‘plan’ again?”

He can never lie to Nino, and it’s not something he wants to do. At least Nino can take brutal honesty and Ohno says just that. “It was, until I found him,” Ohno says as he points to the dog.

Nino runs his wand on the dog, whose whine has now reduced to faint noises. “I guess we all owe this cuteness right here from keeping you from completing your plan. Let’s see what we have here.”

Ohno only huffs but he doesn’t say anything. 

Few vials of potions flying near and Nino expertly administer a few of the potions on the injured paw. With a good distraction technique, Nino manages to put a strong bandage on the paw and then he applies a few more charms.

“I can charm it stronger, Oh-chan, but I don’t think it'd be beneficial for the recovery of this small cuteness right here.” 

The dog growls. 

“Okay, not cute, you’re fierce as a dragon, I get it,” Nino praises him. He bops against its forehead. “But you’re still small.”

It growls louder, and Nino and Ohno laugh. 

“Just make sure his front paws stay dry and he’s eating well.” Nino turns and produces a large box. “I’ll have this delivered to your quarters. It’s a care package I have readied. There’s some pain reliever, but you only recommended administering it twice a day at most. Only if he’s in pain. You should be okay for a week. Come visit again next Saturday and I’ll see his progress.”

“Okay. I owe you one.” 

“You sure do,” Nino says. “He’ll be alright. Oh, by the way do you know his name?”

“He didn’t actually come with a tag.” 

“Well, you need to call him by some name. It’s not nice to address him as ‘the dog’, Your Highness.”

Ohno turns and meets those large eyes. He keeps on staring for a while, and Nino is silent next to him waiting. 

And just in time, the dog growls at him. For the first time since they were out of the wood those large beautiful eyes are sharper. Perhaps Nino has managed to clear the remaining magickal dust and the healing spells have started working, but Ohno could swear that those eyes changed the moment Nino mentioned his title, and they have been fixed on him since then.

Ignoring his suspicion, Ohno shrugs; now that Nino has taken care of the magickal injuries, and that he’s inside the palace again, he’s sure that there were any traces of dark magick the wards would have caught them by now. There’s nothing to be worried about, at least not now.

He turns to Nino again, considering. “That’s true. I wonder what I should call him then.”

Nino has managed to summon dog food; Ohno doesn’t even want to know from where. But swiftly he arranges a full pile in a bright red dog bowl and the dog also seems to shake off his earlier agitation toward Ohno and immediately digs in.

Ohno pokes the dog right cheek, amused at how cute it looks now with its cheeks full as it’s eagerly gobbling food. He chuckles when it completely ignores him in favor of food. “Slow down, will you?” 

Nino says, “At least you don’t have to worry about him getting back in shape. With that appetite, it’s going to be quicker.”

They both watch the dog licks the bowl clean in mere minutes. And they both roll their eyes as the dog practically grins at them, shaking his butt cutely. Ohno nudges Nino and Nino complies by charming the bowl back into a full pile. Squeaking, the dog gives them both a cute bark in gratitude before attacking the food again.

“Cheeks.”

Nino snorts next to him. “Cheeks?”

“Yeah,” Ohno says with a grin. “That’s it. Cheeks.”

And Cheeks—now that Ohno can call him by name—is still ignoring them, completely focused on licking clean the last half of his bowl. Nino goes to the back and cleans up but Ohno just stands there in silence watching Cheeks finishing his food. 

When Nino returns, he hands Ohno a few parchments. They then turn to see Cheeks licking off his snout and shaking his head petulantly.

“That’s cute.”

“Yeah, just like his name.”

Cheeks growls again, this time with a nose scrunch—perhaps he thought he’s being fierce but Ohno can only see cuteness.

“You have no say in this, you know. You had your chance but you picked food over it. From now on, I’m just going to call you Cheeks because these cheeks are very cute.” Ohno leans down to give a few more pokes and chuckles at the reaction he’s getting. “Your butt is cute too, but let’s not go there and call you that.”

Cheeks huffs and tries to jump off the examination table—but with Nino handily catching him before he could do so. Nino chuckles at the ridiculousness. “I can see you two have already made good friends.”

“Oh, I guess we’re gonna be more than just friends. Don’t you think so, Cheeks?”

Cheeks lets out no bark this time, and in a gesture that Ohno begins to be fond of, he pouts cutely and lifts his chin slightly while staring at Ohno from across the table.

“Yeah, if you want to be like that about it—”

In the bright room of Nino’s quarter, a real smile tugs on the corner of Ohno’s lips. He feels light somehow; the anger is still in him but his magick has calmed considerably. He knows darkness will return but tonight he’s here with a good friend and a new friend; his ‘plan’ could wait for another day.

In response, Cheeks snarls with his eyes squinted. 

But Ohno knows that Cheeks doesn’t mean harm, and he’s getting a hang of this unusual way of communication. So he teases him again. “Yeah. Be like that about it.”

From a few feet away from the table, watching the exchange with a sleepy smile, Nino yawns. “Make sure you don’t forget the potions, Sir. And if that’s all respectfully I would like to return to my bed.”

“I won’t.” Ohno makes his promises. He scoops Cheeks and holds him tightly against his chest, making sure he’s bundled warmly. And he returns Nino’s bow with one of his own. “I’ve been disturbing your rest. I appreciate the help. Thanks, Nino.”

Nino only bows before escorting Ohno and Cheeks out of the examination room and bids them good night.

*

The trip back to his quarter is uneventful. It’s already very late at night so the guards are only nodding at him thinking that he just returned from the other part of the palace—no one knew about him leaving the palace hours ago. And for once Ohno is grateful for making sure he had taken proper magickal precaution before. 

He goes straight to the living room of his quarter and is pleased to see Nino has made sure that the servants have readied the fire and some refreshment. The care package boxes for Cheeks are already stacked neatly next to his desks.

And when he looks down, he finds Cheeks is already dozing in his hold, probably down for the night from all the healing spells Nino cast on him. Perhaps it would be too tiring for both of them to set up anything tonight, he considers. Perhaps it’d be better to wait for morning after all.

With his wand, Ohno scans the boxes and finds one with the blankets. He charms it to follow him toward the chaise longue near the fire. He lets the box unpack itself and begins to arrange the corner for Cheeks to settle in for the night. He lies Cheeks down in the middle of the soft piles and then summons some more towels from his bathroom.

He doesn’t want to disturb his rest; sure, Nino has taken care most of the injuries, and that he could now growl rather threateningly to Ohno, but he still has the image of Cheeks in the middle of the Woods looking helpless and in pain.

Checking and then double checking, he makes sure he has everything within reach—including Nino’s emergency potion for pain and also a bowl of water for Cheeks. He checks up on Cheeks one last time, pleased to see him deep in sleep and curled up cutely.

Fatigue finally hits him, and without another thought Ohno takes off his robe and boots. He summons a blanket for him and settles next to Cheeks. Watching Cheeks’ even breathing and the rhythmical rise and fall of his tummy, Ohno lets out a sigh. 

Safe.

And a moment later he falls into a peaceful asleep 

Tendrils of nightmares linger at the far end of his mind, even if Ohno could feel them lurking and waiting for their chance. Yet somehow the ball of warmth next to him works better than any sleeping enchantments he knows of. And weak light magick glimmers near, ensconcing him—and Cheeks—together in protection.

However, no magick can alter reality; Ohno startles awake at the loud knocks followed by loud steps entering his quarter. His loud trusting guards, Ohno hates them so much most of the time.

“Your Highness.”

He can hear Jun’s cool and firm voice from somewhere near; Ohno hates him most, because Jun is always like this in the morning, running on caffeine fuel and doing his best to drag Ohno to the same suffering he had to go through whenever they have a morning appointment. 

Somewhere near Jun, he can also sense the blinding gleam of Aiba—always so bright in the morning, Ohno hates him too. No one should be allowed to be so bright so early in the morning; everyone should stay dark and grey at least until the sun is up.

“Fuck,” he says to Jun, pointing his wand and using his magick to sense that Jun has been hovering near him. “Off.” Ohno then points to somewhere near Aiba who’s right now kneeling on the feet of his chaise. “What the hell is so urgent that you need to barge in? What?”

“You’re here,” Jun replies dryly.

“Of course, I’m here,” Ohno growls this time. “And I’m sleeping too just in case you care about that particular fact. Now, fuck off. Go away.”

But Jun is undeterred as usual and to Ohno’s annoyance he is now taking a seat on the chair across the table. “You didn’t even put away your travel robe, Sir.”

“And?” Burying his face into his soft pillow, Ohno grunts. “What are you now, travel robe police?”

“I’ve no such thing. Sir—”

Whatever Jun wanted to say was cut off by Aiba’s chuckles. "Hello. I’m Aiba. What should I call you, cuteness?”

Great, now that Aiba found Cheeks, there’s no way he could return to peace this morning. 

“You have a dog now?” Jun asks.

Ohno grunts as he tries to straighten up, feeling his back protesting at the movement. He squints at his two annoying guards, grumbling. He spots a breakfast cart behind Aiba; at least they have the decency to bring breakfast. He kicks off his blanket and goes straight to pour himself coffee—if anyone should be serving coffee here at this time, it would be not him. He finally turns to see Aiba still crouching next to Cheeks’s corner and that Jun is watching him. 

“I’m calling him Cheeks.”

“Oh, cute. And why is that?” Aiba coos over the name and wakes Cheeks up. Meanwhile Jun glares at him disapprovingly—there are days when Ohno wonders who’s the crown prince here—although it’s always refreshing to have Jun scolding him without giving it much thought. No one dares to do so since he enters adulthood—and Ohno secretly likes it. But Jun doesn’t need to know that.

Ohno only glares back at Jun and says, to Aiba. “Because his cheeks are the cutest.”

Jun takes no care of the conversation, and goes straight to the point as usual. “Your Highness, we need to talk about last night.”

Ohno ignores him completely, sipping his coffee. He doesn’t have to talk about last night. At least not now. “And?”

“Again, you did not inform any of us of your trip.”

“I do not have to do such a thing.”

“Yes, you do,” Jun says firmly, but his tone has mellowed a bit. “I would have stopped you immediately, but you know Aiba would go with you no questions asked. Having one of us with you will keep you safer.” 

“The nerve to check up on me at night like I’m a grumpy kid,” Ohno mumbles to his coffee, knowing that Jun hears him perfectly. “I’m here now. Isn’t that enough?”

“Sir, this has been happening often lately. This could not happen again.”

Ohno has enough with this talk; deep down he understands Jun’s concern but it doesn’t mean that he has to accept it. “I can’t say it won’t.”

Jun sighs tiredly this time. “I do understand you are furious with His Majesty’s decisions but neglecting safety for a temporary—”

“Yeah, it’s temporary,” he says with a flick of hand, just to end this annoying discussion.

But Jun pushes again. “That implies that you’re planning to do it again.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t ask questions if you don’t want to hear the answers.”

“But Your Highness, you can’t—”

“Oh-chan, Sir,” Aiba says from the end of the chaise. “Your cute dog is awake now.”

Cheeks barks at them and in the next moment everyone’s attention turns to him, shifting the magick twirls in the room completely. And Ohno notices instantly how Aiba sets up his protective shield, and that Jun is a split second ready to charge forward.

“No.” He steps forward, blocking Jun effectively and reaching out his magick to Aiba. “Put that shield down, Aiba-chan.”

“He’s magickal,” Jun says, still with his wand pointing at Cheeks—which only prompts Cheeks to growl at them. Masaki on the other side does not lower his shield either.

“I’m fully aware of that,” Ohno snaps at the both of them. “Aiba-chan, read him if you are not sure. And Jun, you keep pointing your wand at him and I’m going to hex you.”

Still Jun doesn’t lower his wand until he receives a sure nod from Aiba; Ohno swears he’s going to hex him someday.

“He’s been up in a dark magick trap, hasn’t he?” Aiba says, now lowering his shield and trying to reach back to Cheeks, who’s been growling at them constantly. “Our apology, Cheeks-chan. You’re in the room with one of the most important people in this world for us. We need to make sure.”

“Nino had also screened him, just in case you two needed a professional opinion.”

“I will definitely go check with him personally and review his screening notes.” Jun is still staring at Cheeks but he’s lowered his wand already. “Meanwhile I’ll trust Aiba-kun on this. But you still need to be careful, Your Highness.”

Ohno only rolls his eyes at the warning. He had enough of this conversation. “I’ll have breakfast now, and whatever else you need to brief me can wait until I’m done.”

On his way to the dining table on the corner of the room, Ohno waves his hand and summons Cheeks’ red food bowl from one of the boxes and sets up his breakfast next to his chair. “Breakfast time.”

Hearing Cheeks’ quick eager pads of short feet coming his way, Ohno lets out his first smile of the day. Perhaps today would not be a bad day after all.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. ;)
> 
> Added the chapter count because this refuses to end. Tags will most probably stay the same but don't hold me to it. At least the end is near now.
> 
> .

In the next few weeks, Cheeks begins to settle in Ohno’s quarter. He seems to take a liking to one end of Ohno’s long chaise and Ohno lets him be. 

In the first days Cheeks barely moves around—at least that’s what his quarter wards told him. In the evenings Ohno finds him still on his beloved spot right where Ohno left him this morning. Nino provides daily reports that’s basically saying Cheeks has been sleeping well and for Ohno to not bother him, that napping is also one of the best ways to help him recuperate. Ohno makes sure he is the one who sets up dinner for both of them, refusing help from his head servants, for him to feel a sense of strange contentment to just watching Cheeks wobble his way toward his red food bowl, gobbling his food excitedly and returning to his spot for more naps.

He goes to the Council meetings every morning, leaving Cheeks still curled up on the chaise. Nino reassures him that he would stop by to check on Cheeks in the afternoon and makes sure Cheeks take his healing potion. When Ohno returns in the evenings, tired from the day’s tasks he finds himself going straight to find Cheeks in his quarter before anything else.

However having Cheeks around doesn't mean his day becomes better or easier—Jun and Aiba kept their words for not reporting Ohno’s night trip but the Council seems to be more aggressive in finding Ohno’s faults—but having something he looks forward to after grueling days made a slight difference.

Today is something else, though.

The week didn’t start off well and despite his mother’s effort Ohno had to sit through a luncheon about the next ballroom plan—he hates that the most. Along the week his training plans kept being ruined by ridiculous summons. Yesterday he arrived at the crown room only to find out that they are revisiting the topic of the engagement plan with Sakurai Kingdom Prince Crown—Ohno doesn’t care about engagement and he believes no one shouldn’t too. He doesn’t even know this Sakurai Prince Crown, he doesn’t want to know. And this afternoon, the Council wanted to discuss old disputes over the border, ones that Ohno had taken personal care to settle—so what if some of the locals are trying to shake the stability again, Ohno has done his work and reestablished the system. They need to deal with their own local disputes; they won’t have their crown prince rushing to help every time there’s a slight hitch.

He fully realizes his obligations—he’s born into wealth and power and he’s been trained all his life to be responsible for it—and he upholds his responsibilities seriously; still, some days are harder than others.

He barely held himself from storming out of the Council room and at first opportunity he excused himself to return to his quarter. Aiba and Jun flank him all the way but Ohno’s beyond caring. He slams the door rudely on them after flat out refusing their offer for dinner outside.

All he wants is quiet days; isn’t it too much to ask, Ohno stomps into the living room and stops short when he sees Cheeks awoken from his naps at this sudden and loud entrance.

“Oh, sorry,” Ohno says weakly, letting his robe fall down to the floor without much thought, his shoulder shagged down in exhaustion as he stands in the middle of the room.

There’s that sensation again, his bubbling anger slowly seeping out of him, in quiet and comfortable waves, at the sight of Cheeks’ eyes. Just like when it was in the woods. There’s something magickal about how Cheeks looks at him with his serious eyes, snout raised in hesitant welcome, that’s oddly soothing—he’s probably only seeing things though, Ohno tells himself. Cheeks could be judging him for being late again into the night and for uncaring about dropping clothes in the middle of the room, but he does it so cutely that Ohno finds it very amusing. 

Cheeks tilts his head, watching Ohno from across the room, like he’s considering something, before jumping down the chaise and padding his way forward to where Ohno’s standing.

“Oh,” Ohno says in surprise. “Is this a welcome home from you? Finally?” 

Cheeks has been more welcome to his affection in the past weeks. He uses to ignore Ohno completely--that’s the first few days, before Ohno wins him with ready treats and soft head rubs that he finds Cheeks enjoying. 

But, as Ohno also finds out, he can still be cheeky. He barks softly at Ohno and bumps his head to Ohno’s calf.

“I’m late for dinner, I know. And I apologize.” Ohno says, bending down to give Cheeks a few rubs on his back. “Let me get changed. I think dinner can be here in a few minutes.” 

Throughout dinner, Ohno is quiet, the flashes from the day ran through his mind, jumbled with thoughts and worries. Some of his magick must have radiated strong enough that Cheeks notices.

A sudden movement startles him--especially since he’s in his quarter and his guard is low--and the next thing Ohno realizes Cheeks has jumped onto his laps. 

“Hey!” Ohno lets out a laugh. His hand automatically reaches out to keep hold of Cheeks, and in response Cheeks gives him one long stare, nudges Ohno’s chest with one of his paws, before turning to see what’s on Ohno’s plate and dining table. 

“If you’re still hungry you should’ve just said so,” Ohno says again, this time he tries to keep Cheeks on his lap while with his other hand trying to clear the table in front of him. “That’s my dinner, you know.” 

Cheeks lets out a soft snort that sounds like he doesn’t believe Ohno at all. 

“I’m just taking my time eating them. Paw off, my dinner. You have your own--” Ohno tries to say. He then looks down and finds Cheeks has emptied his red bowl. “Oh, you finished yours?”

And there’s that cute tilt of head again. 

“And you’re still hungry? I can get you more food--” Ohno says when Cheeks barks at him loudly. “Oh, you don’t like that food.” Another bark. Ohno squints his eyes now; it might be easy for Cheeks to try to persuade him but he knows when he’s being played. “So you would like mine?”

Cheeks blinks at him, slowly, cutely, and Ohno rolls his eyes. “I don’t even know if you can eat shellfish but have at it.”

Ohno has assumed that Cheeks will immediately ravish his plate so it pleasantly surprises him when the first thing Cheeks does is to snuggle to him and wag his tail enthusiastically. He then stays on Ohno’s lap, sniffing carefully over Ohno’s plate before slowly--unlike what he usually did with his food bowl--eating the almost untouched shellfish fancy dish they serve for Ohno tonight.

*

Few nights later, Ohno returns to his quarter and finds Cheeks waiting for him—or so he thinks at first. 

In the middle of his living room, Cheeks is sitting on top of a few open newspapers. He doesn’t even notice Ohno is stepping closer. One would think that Cheeks were having his utmost focus to read from the page he’s sitting on, his ears twitch cutely and his nose scrunching often. 

“Do you really like newspapers that much?” 

Cheeks squeaks in surprise and comes to a stand, albeit a bit wobbly. He then realizes that it is Ohno before he lowers his guard and shifts his butt to move to the next page like nothing happens.

“Here,” Ohno says, fully amused now as he bends down to flip the page when Cheeks growls. “I’m not taking it away from you. But you want to go to the next page, right?”

Cheeks stares at him for a long minute before huffing again.

Ohno has to hold back his laugh. “Please allow me. Sir.”

And Cheeks steps back to do so, as regal as a cute little dog could be. Ohno lets out a chuckle and then flips the pages and arranges a new spread. He adjusts some pages and folds the others. When Cheeks appears to be satisfied with the arrangement, he finally takes a seat at the sofa and puts his legs up. 

It’s been a long day. 

“Nice to know you’ve been enjoying your newspapers. I don’t even want to know who brought them for you,” Ohno says, sighing contentedly now that he’s finally off his feet. “They have me marched down the capital. They really love pulling this kind of stuff on me. And marches, what for? Why do they keep on doing it? Such a waste of time.”

Cheeks doesn’t answer, instead he scoots to the next page without turning to Ohno, but Ohno doesn’t mind. 

“I hate it,” he says out loud. It feels so good to say what he’s been trying to hold in all day out loud. In a lower voice, he adds, “I hate everything.”

And once it’s out Ohno couldn’t hold back. He closes his eyes, smiling at the soft sound of newspaper rustling as Cheeks moves to probably read another section. “Change won’t happen overnight but I always hope for it to happen yet it doesn’t feel like it’s going to happen any time soon. Perhaps, it would just be better if I go with my plan.”

And then there’s silence, When Ohno opens his eyes, Cheeks is sitting right in front of him, for once his eyes are kind.

“Going soft on me now? Done with your reading already?” Ohno can almost see Cheeks rolling his eyes on him, so he lets out a soft laugh. “It’s fine. I’m not going to go with my plan. At least not now. I have a duty after all. I just have to remind myself often that I can’t be carefree any time I want to.”

Cheeks tilts his head cutely.

“That’s true. I don’t have to like it. Hell, most of the time I didn’t like it, but I did it anyway.” Ohno says, because it seems like Cheeks asking for confirmation. “And now I have you here at the end of the day. Even if you ignore me for that newspaper I don’t even think you can read.”

Cheeks takes a few steps forward and bumps his snout toward Ohno’s dangling hand. 

“Thank you,” Ohno says, lighter now. Cheeks probably won’t have any interest in Ohno’s daily obligation, but in retrospect Ohno don’t have anyone he could freely share his woe about before. Aiba and Jun respect him, and there will always be a barrier of him being the Crown Prince and them being his loyal guards; Nino is a friend but he’s also just a friend. With Cheeks and knowing the worst judgement he’s going to get is that cute serious stare, somehow Ohno feels at ease at being honest.

No presence or magick has ever comforted him like this. 

An idea suddenly forms in his mind. “Say, do you want to go for a short walk first before dinner? It’s a nice evening.”

Cheeks stares at him suspiciously--even Ohno realizes that he’s worth being suspicious at. Not an hour ago he was ready to end the day and probably hit the bed early, but he has an idea and he thinks Cheeks will enjoy fresh night air after being cooped up in his quarter all day. 

When Cheeks’ head whips around as if he’s looking for something, the reason for this sudden change of mood, Ohno asks. “What is it?”

Cheeks growls softly and then takes a few steps back.

And Ohno gets it. He opens his hand, stretching and showing Cheeks that he has nothing hidden. “Are you looking for a leash, that I was hiding one?”

Cheeks growls this time. 

“Try to sense me and you’ll know I’ve nothing hidden.” Ohno bends down and sits on the floor, before he takes one step closer to Cheeks despite the intensified growls. “I won’t put you on a leash either, not now not ever." 

Cheeks is staring at him quietly now. 

“I know that you are more than able to get away from here should you want to,” Ohno says, showing Cheeks his hands. “I appreciate you’re staying here, even if it’s only for recovery, and I won’t abuse that trust.” Ohno summons a bit of his magick, an ocean blue orb shimmers and dances against his open palm. “You have my words.” 

Cheeks is not an ordinary dog--Ohno is aware of that, but he doesn’t know the extent of its magick until that night, until a weak red streak of light tries to encircle his orb in response. It was only a fleeting moment, but Ohno was impressed; for a companionship forge at such short time twining magick is definitely something he did not expect. Yet, as Cheeks bumps his head to his knees, pulling him back to reality, Ohno doesn’t give it more thought. He’s going to take the offer of comfort and gives back as much in return.

It was a warm night and whatever festivity outside the palace walls is muted by the darkness, and they have the garden for themselves. 

Ohno doesn’t feel the need to talk more after his earlier outburst, but Cheeks doesn’t seem to mind. Ohno leads them to a hidden terrace at the end of the garden, one of his secret places and sits with Cheeks on his lap for a long hour, both content just watching the blinking lights and the faraway dark horizon.

Dinner is served and they are quiet, both exhausted--Ohno from the day and Cheeks probably from the long walk after a long time. He’s half dazed as he cleans Cheeks’ paws. Keeping his eyes open seems to be a difficult task after Ohno takes a quick shower. Without caring about anything else, he slides into his bed. He feels Cheeks climbing next to him, settling for the night.

“Thank you for today. G’night,” Ohno remembers muttering. The last thing Ohno feels is the sensation of Cheeks’ head bumping into his arm before sleep takes him completely.

That night, for the first time in a long while, nightmares are distant; instead in his sleep he sees red embers surrounding him with warmth and comfort.

*

That morning nothing went well. 

Cheeks has been behaving badly since Ohno woke up; at first it was cute since Cheeks refused to let Ohno get up and get ready for the day. But he kept on biting Ohno’s socks and trying to ribbon himself around Ohno’s legs when Ohno tried to go to the bathroom. Breakfast was eventful because for the first time Cheeks did not even touch his bowl. He stayed close to Ohno--a tad too close, and tried to steal Ohno’s breakfast instead.

“What’s wrong with you today?”

At Ohno’s question, Cheeks growls and continues to hinder Ohno from putting off his boots and robe.

When Aiba and Jun arrive at his quarter, Ohno is at the end of his wits. And it surprises him that Jun is the one who comes up with a solution.

“Aiba-kun can escort you to the Crown room, Your Highness. I’m going to stay here for a while and deal with your dog.”

“Are you going to hex him?”

Jun doesn’t even roll his eyes. “I am not going to do such a thing, Sir.”

Ohno is running late and the last thing he needs this morning is the vicious stares from the Council throughout the long sessions just because he was not punctual. He doesn’t actually have a lot of choices; he just has to trust Jun on this. “Fine. If I found out you as much as aim your magick at him, I’m going to curse you sideways.”

“Noted, Sir,” Jun says with a solemn nod. “Now, you should really get going before you’re late for the session. Aiba-kun, if you please .”

Ohno’s expecting some kind of protest from Cheeks but on the last look before he steps out of his quarter door, he sees Jun’s back as he crouches to speak softly to Cheeks. 

The morning session is tedious and annoying as usual. 

Ohno has tuned out completely by the time two of the Council elders are engaged in an endless argument about the preparation for the next grand Solstice celebration--he’s damn sure there are myriad of other topics they could discuss.

Aiba leans a bit toward him and whispers, “Matsujun is outside, Sir. He wants me to relay that everything is under control now.”

And? Ohno doesn’t ask but he can feel Aiba’s nod before he adds, “Cheeks-chan is fine as well, Your Highness.”

He lets out a low hum and tries not to sigh too loudly; at least he can look forward to the end of day when he can make up with Cheeks and try to find out what happened this morning.

Afternoon recess finally comes and Ohno rushes to go to his office. He wants so much to break away but first thing would be lunch--he just realizes that with Cheeks’ morning episode, he had entirely missed breakfast.

Yet, the sight that greets him at his office was unexpected; Jun is lounging on his office couch with newspaper that looks suspiciously like what Cheeks used to read everyday, and Cheeks curling up on the other end of the couch in deep sleep.

At least Jun rises from his seat and bows when he sees Ohno step into the room. “Your lunch is ready, Your Highness. I have all the reports on your desk too.”

“And?” Ohno strides into the room and goes straight to the makeshift lunch buffet in the corner, pleased to see that the kitchen has sent his requested seafood menu. He finally turns to Jun. “Why is he here? Did you hex him or something?”

“I already said I’d not do such thing, Sir. However, I believe it’s best if he stays close to you today.”

“Huh?”

“I took him for a consultation and checkup with Nino this morning. Nino. He said Cheeks-san is cleared for more rigorous activities. And since being cooped up in your quarter might hinder his recovery, Nino suggested that Cheeks-san could join your daily activities and interact more with the palace’s ground.”

“Really?”

Already used to how Ohno can be difficult at times, Jun only nods as he says, “I can summon him here if you need to hear his direct statement.”

“No need,” Ohno says, waving his hand. He steps closer to the couch and the sight of Cheeks with his lids fluttering open slowly makes him smile. “So you’ve been sleeping at this time of day, huh?”

From near the door, Jun adds. “It could be the after effects of the vitamin potion Nino administered before. But he’ll be fine.” 

Ohno is already crouching in front of Cheeks, and enjoying the dazed look of him waking up.

“Then, we’ll be taking our leave, Sir.”

“No, stay. We’ll have lunch together,” Ohno ends up saying. Jun and Aiba have been extremely kind this morning and it doesn’t seem right for him to send them away to the kitchen just to have lunch and for them to return to their duty with Ohno in less than an hour. “Aiba-chan, tell the Chef you both are having your lunch here with me.

He hears Aiba replying enthusiastically and senses Jun smiling at him as he readies their table, but Ohno’s attention is fully on Cheeks--and how they are going to spend some time together this afternoon. 

At first Ohno was a bit nervous. Cheeks gave him a long stare the entire time of his explanation for their afternoon plan. If he shows any sign of objection, Ohno is set on sending him back to his quarter with Aiba for the rest of the day. But by the time they had to return to the Council room, Cheeks seems to be the one among them that is the most excited.

Ohno lets Aiba lead the way and Cheeks trotting next to him, his tail wagged in excitement. He and Jun walk slower behind them two in silent agreement and better moods since lunch was a pleasant affair. 

The guards give them a weird look but no one stops them--it’s just a dog with the Crown Prince and his two trusted guards after all. But when they reach the double door, Ohno picks up Cheeks and holds him close. “Let’s just say this will get us there faster, okay. And just growl at any old farts that’s bothering you and I’ll hex them for you.”

The soft noise coming out of Cheeks sounds like a chuckle. And in a lighter heart, Ohno walks into the Council room, carrying Cheeks in his arms and having Aiba and Jun flanking him. They receive more stares--a mix of surprise and bewilderment, but Ohno quickly dismisses them. He’s the Crown Prince after all dammit; he can do as he pleases when it comes to indulgence. 

Throughout the afternoon, Ohno settles in for the ennui with Cheeks looking sharp and smug, his chin tilted up, his eyes fierce sweeping the room as he perched on Ohno’s lap comfortably. As usual boredom comes early but it seems to be a different case for Cheeks; it’s another committee leading the session and they all seem to have moved on to discuss about the Kingdom's warfare expansion--something he never finds appealing in participating; the Council always pushes their opinions, demanding their aurors to strengthen their defense in constant fear of attacks, when they could have focused more in expanding diplomacy with their allies and maintaining close links with their enemies.

Cheeks seems to listen intently to the boring conversation though, his ears twitch like those time he’s listening to Ohno’s stories, his head tilted a bit in interest. 

Ohno on the other hand begins to struggle against drowsiness; and barely half an hour into the session he already longs for the day to end; or better yet if they allow him to go to the training ground instead, it would be very best. But Cheeks is here with him now--he reminds himself he needs to thank Nino too later--and he’s settles with the second best. 

*

At the end of the day, Ohno storms across the palace toward his quarter. He’s dripping mud on every step of his way, and giving no care in the world. He growls at the snapping in attention guards along the way—the news of him having a fit at the training ground must have reached every corner of the palace. 

With a single purpose in mind--that is to cool off and clean himself--he goes directly to the bath chamber as he starts removing all the constricted clothes he had to wear for duel practice on his way. 

By the time he arrives at the bath, he grumpily waves his wand, filling the bath and summoning towels and his favorite bath salts from the top shelves. His quarter servants must be anxiously on standby waiting for more of his orders, but Ohno will let them be for the night. He’d only lash on them unintentionally, on anyone actually. It’s better to be alone in his quarter and meditate until his anger subsides.

From the doorway, Cheeks lets out a small woof and it startles him.

Well, he’s not alone, hasn’t been in a while. Ohno sighs tiredly. “Trust me, you don’t want to be here with me. I’m fuming. Be elsewhere for now, Cheeks.”

Which is a pointless request, Ohno knows. Cheeks can be stubborn; Ohno has learned his way.

And regardless of his order, Cheeks saunters in like he owns the bathroom. With a graceful butt wiggle, he then jumps to a perch on the far end of the bathtub, before sprawling out on his tummy and staring, intensely, at Ohno. 

“Fine. If you want to be like that about it.”

There’s still dry blood on his shirt and Ohno curses over the sloppy patches they slapped on him on medical check. He hisses as he rips the bandage; bath will help but he doesn’t think this shirt will survive to see another training. 

He senses a dim magic beaming at him and turns. Cheeks is still staring at him, but instead of the serious gaze he has most of the time, this time Ohno can pick up sympathy and care. “What is it now?”

Ohno looks down and realizes that he’s now naked; and he can now clearly see the bruises along his side, the gash from the failed hex on his upper arm, and the wound on his knees now looks even worse. His head begins to throb painfully. “Dammit. They really had me good. Fuck, this will hurt till next week.”

He dumps the enchanted bath salt into the tub before charming the water into full heat. After giving the tub one last magical swirl, he steps into the tub and sighs as he slowly lowered his battered body.

Silence.

Ohno lets his body absorb all the healing power on the swirling water. He can feel some of the wound starting to mend and finally everything seems to be bearable again. 

He opens his eyes and finds Cheeks eyes on him. “You’re still here?”

Cheeks glomps further at the end of the bathtub, his large eyes now filled with concern and question. As if he knows Ohno has just put himself in danger or perhaps up for a quick reckless rush. As if he’s waiting for Ohno to explain himself--he doesn’t think he needs to explain himself to his dog but apologize? Why should he apologize?

“It’s all their fault,” Ohno finds himself muttering grumpily. “I'm going to get all of them demoted first thing in the morning. What were they thinking? Don’t they know dark magick are fucking complicated? Trying to train with it without proper guidance was a terrible idea.”

When Cheeks doesn’t even let out a sound, Ohno closes his eyes and continues. “Speaking of fault, I guess on top of everything it is _his _fault.”__

__The water swirls pleasantly around him, soothing and calming but Ohno is still far from calm. “And on top of everything _he_ wasn’t even present. After all those talks and suggestions in his mile long formal letters.”_ _

__Punching the water surface gives him a bit of satisfaction. “I want to talk to that spoiled Prince and give him a kick in the butt for even proposing this idea. Father is all excited about it, and guess who has to deal with the training management? Not that old man. Not even the training ground manager, whose job is actually managing training.”_ _

__Cheeks stays silent, and his magick only dims slightly._ _

__“Always so demanding,” Ohno continues after a loud sigh. He lowers down his body so now the water runs through his chin. “Some of them always force their ideas without even a bit of trial. Always so impatient, wanting to charge without setting strategies, without practice. What would happen if our troops go out there and encounter a dark wizard? Do they think they can survive just by racking up our defense. We need to attack, to counter attack, to be ready for all possibilities? And no one is listening to me now. They will only blame me later for the lack of leadership after the fact. We can’t have another loss. We can’t have another battle.”_ _

__He opens his eyes and meets Cheeks’ gaze. “And now I’m talking to you about a Prince I dislike, a training ground mismanagement and some of my kingdom’s secrets.”_ _

__Cheeks gave no response other than a slow blink, followed by a nose scrunch._ _

__Feeling his muscles relaxed and his wound magically tended, Ohno moves in the bath to move closer to Cheeks. “You’re quiet tonight—always a good listener, aren’t you? What happened to your day? Find any interesting stuff in your newspapers? Well, you’re here all day in the comfort of my quarter, that’s very nice. Meanwhile the rest of us need to work their butts off.”_ _

__Cheeks scrunches his nose again--now he’s perched next to Ohno’s head, before giving Ohno a small lick on the cheek._ _

__“Cute, and apology accepted.” Ohno says with a chuckle. He closes his eyes again and leans back for a long moment. Here next to him, Cheeks’ magick is stronger--it’s still faint compared to any other magickal creature but since Ohno has been used to his dim magick, tonight it feels like it radiates stronger and with more feeling.”_ _

__An idea strikes him, “You know what, you should also come with me to the training ground. You need to meet all those jerks. At east you can bark or even bite them for me.”_ _

__At that, Cheeks softly barks._ _

__Ohno knows it’s a disapproval but he still goes on. “Come on, it’d be fun. And if anyone tries anything with you I can hex them. Or you can just pick one annoying person from the lot, I’ll hex them for you.”_ _

__And in silence they’re just be; Ohno lets the enchantment and charms work their best to soothe his battered body, and Cheeks just sits there next to him being the sweetest company._ _

__Ohno finally remembers that he has forgone his usual evening routine. “Have you eaten yet?”_ _

__Cheeks barks, wiggling excitedly--as if he has been waiting for Ohno to ask._ _

__And Ohno lets out a laugh, his first for the day; it feels good--and right--to laugh now, “Yeah, like you’d say no to more for dinner. Aiba-chan has probably given you too many treats. And I know Jun has been going soft on you.”_ _

__Cheeks lets out a soft whine this time, scooting closer and then nuzzling on Ohno’s damp cheek._ _

__Cheeky._ _

__“I don’t feel like having a full dinner tonight so you’re stuck with some light snack. Oh, and we’re eating in bed because I probably will just end up asleep mid dinner.”_ _

__Ohno thinks he sees a cute pout but Cheeks has already come to a stand on the end of the bathtub and waits for him, his small tail wagging cutely._ _

__“For all the proud cuteness you’re trying to show, you’re pretty easy when it comes to treats.”_ _

__Cheeks growls at him but it was low and accompanied by a head butt to Ohno’s wet back. Ohno only laughs and sends a summon to his servant to prepare dinner for them._ _

__Few minutes later with a loose sleep tunic, his body finally felt like his own again, Ohno goes straight to his bedroom. Pleased to see a small table already ready at the foot of the bed, he beckons Cheeks._ _

__He has to help Cheeks climbing to the bed because out of excitement he stumbles a few times. He crawls under his warm blanket and sets a plate for both of them. As he nibbles his karaage and watches Cheeks enthusiastically gobble his, Ohno lets out a content sigh. It turns out that today hasn’t been a bad day after all._ _

__

__*_ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can’t believe this started with a silly prompt, a 36 words reply tweet, and an [amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/_5coloredstorm/status/1317777634919526400). So it took three months for me to finally managed writing a royal wedding scene I wanted to write even if at the end it still does not feel like a royal wedding scene but it’s a royal magick wedding scene I swear. :D :D 
> 
> Also thanks to Misia’s _Everything_ , the anthem of this blue and red ship, for the constant company as I struggled with this one <3
> 
> .

Darkness. 

And then the searing pain.

Ohno struggles to keep afloat—he always does—but twisted power pulls him further and further into the abyss. A repeated flash; a never ending agony; always lurking and striking whenever his guard is low. 

The curse that has haunted him for almost his life, the distorted loneliness gripping his heart for as long as he remembers, and all the premonitions that most would not come to light. Of battles he never wanted to fight, of 

Wetness in his lashes. Has he been crying? Warmth weight on his chest. Has someone captured him? Whirls of questions on his mind eluding his dark thoughts to no avail. Has he been awake all this time? Wasn’t it just a dream? For some reason there's desperation—what if he couldn’t return? What if he couldn’t have this warmth again? What if— He struggles to reach the surface, hands flailing uselessly; if only he could reach the light, if only he could grasp the side, he could stay afloat and not drown into the darkness.

He hears a small whine, a familiar sound—and he finds himself able to breathe again. Cold moist nose is bopping onto his chin, a sense of affection awash and finally grounding him back to his realm.

It’s Cheeks.

It’s Cheeks nuzzling against his neck and Ohno is breathless but he reaches out to hold him.

Cheeks is warm.

Cheeks is with him now, and he lets Ohno hold him, perhaps a tad tighter than comfortable, while purring and offering comfort. 

Until Cheeks lets out a loud whine—Ohno may have held him too tight. After a loud exhale he loosens his grip, apology already on the tips of his tongue but Cheeks burrows further into his hold, one of his paws right over Ohno’s heart—and Ohno can breathe easy again. 

Fuck.

That hasn’t happened in a long while.

“I’m okay now. I’m okay,” Ohno says, finding his voice hoarse. Has he been screaming? He feels tears on his own cheeks and that Cheeks is licking it away, a tingling coarseness of his tongue and a soothing warmth all the same. Ohno gives him soft pats on his head. “You don’t have to do that. I’m okay now.”

Cheeks purrs again, but now he has his claws digging into Ohno’s sleep shirt, clinging close despite the heaving of Ohno’s chest shaking his little body rhythmically. 

Sprawled in the middle of his bed, Ohno sighs loudly. He dares not to close his eyes. Thus he stares ahead, focused on the dark twinkling light outside his glass ceiling—the night continues at least until the morning lights come through, the darkness remains at least until dawn prevails, and he is here under his blanket, safe for now, anchored and reassured, with his— His, what?

He looks down and sees that Cheeks now has returned to slumber land. His nose crunches once in a while, his cute ears flicked once in a while as they pick up noise from elsewhere, there’s tiny small movements on the top of his cute ears. He’s like a furnace, spreading heat over Ohno’s chilled and sweaty body—starting from his chest against his heart and slowly toward the rest of Ohno’s body.

His warmth, Ohno decides. 

The warmth that had guarded him even in sleep, that had been with Ohno and fast becoming one of the best comforts Ohno has ever received. The light magick that has been glimmering whenever Cheeks is near is no longer weak. It’s stronger now and securely ensconcing him—and Cheeks—together in its protection.

His clever and cute warmth. 

Cheeks whines softly in his sleep, probably sensing Ohno’s turbulent thoughts. His small butt shakes minutely before he settles again on Ohno’s hold with a small growl. _Sleep, I got you._

Somehow it draws a small smile out of Ohno. 

He’s never been able to return to sleep after his nightmares. They plague him and the aftermath always haunts him for days after. But for the first time Ohno doesn’t have the urge to leave his quarter and just head off to someplace far away.

Just like that night he met Cheeks.

He gives Cheeks a soft poke on the head, but this time Cheeks doesn’t even move, deep in his sleep. 

With one last shift, Ohno leans down and kisses Cheeks wet nose, murmuring soft ‘thank you’, and stays. 

At least now he could still be here in his quarter. He might not be able to return to sleep but he will have Cheeks close in his hold and that gives him strength to at least wait for the morning to come. 

*

Cheeks soon becomes Ohno’s regular companion during Council sessions. They still receive some stares but Ohno has completely ignored them. Cheeks on the other hand starts to growl at those people and is more confident to flash his cute teeth at them. Oddly enough, Cheeks seems to be entranced and comfortable being in the Council session

There are more arguments about the prolonged border disputes; Ohno could only vote Nay every time. He wants peace, not more extended disputes that would only injure more of his people. There is insistence about the delayed engagement plan with Sakurai Kingdom Prince Crown; he mostly tunes out of the topic—political gesture, let alone arranged marriage, has never been his concern. 

He looks down and finds Cheeks is actually listening to all these nonsense. He sits on his haunches over Ohno’s lap. He has now recognized the way Cheeks’ head will tilt in attention and how his cute ears twitch once in a while. Ohno doesn’t have to see to tell that Cheeks probably has his eyes set on the speakers. 

At a short break before they open the Public Court for the rest of the afternoon, he runs his hand over Cheeks coat, soft and warm, before smiling down at him. He asks softly, “Having a good time, I see.”

Ohno has expected a soft growl, or even a no response at all, but Cheeks surprises him when he turns his head, stares back at Ohno’s with his large beautiful eyes, and leans into Ohno’s touch. 

Cute.

He allows himself a small moment before trying to school his face and returning his attention to the boring Council exchanges. 

The Public Court session will be starting soon and instead of studying the schedule (like Ohno did this morning over with Jun’s help) the Council members seem occupied with their own affairs. They accepted people from around the kingdom; some of which, Ohno knows, have probably waited for days before they are allowed to present their case to the Court. He adds his vote in favor of most of the cases, pushes more when he sees the Council are having doubts over cases, and tries his best to help as much as case presenters as he possibly could.

And still Cheeks perches on Ohno’s lap, his light magick calm and quiet, as the court continues. He purrs at Ohno at times, as if he’s praising Ohno for the engagement and help he offered for the people in need. 

Ohno likes the feeling, and returns the in kind, his hand over Cheeks’ side and having extra motivation to keep his focus in the proceeding.

Another presenter comes forward. Another presenter retreats. Other Council members provide easy dismissal. Another veto from Ohno to give another listen. And it goes on, and on.

The next presenter is clad in black robe with a simple body armor on his chest. It might have been an odd sight but the Public Court welcomes all kinds. 

The man was in the middle of presenting a land dispute gone awry. Ohno was half listening when he sensed a sliver of dark magick swerving, right before he picked up his water glass to take a small sip.

Cheeks lets out a loud bark, and then hell breaks loose. 

A push of strong dark magick reverberates in the room. The court windows shatter, shards of colorful glass flew in all directions, and the screaming begins.

Immediately, Cheeks presses into Ohno’s chest and growls loudly, his magick no longer dim but vibrating with fierceness. 

“What—?”

Ohno senses—more than looks—his father on his left, already under his own protection shields and having his own guard in front of him. Protective defense instead of offensive attack is utmost priority when it comes to the Royals and their family. He looks down for a split second to make sure he has a good hold of Cheeks but his shift of focus has created an opening. 

Two dark black light spells come straight toward him. 

Ohno has his wand out but Aiba has already stepped in front of him, blocking them. In a split second, Jun is charging ahead for the source and jumping through the tall council room table. Ohno can only let out a loud swear and blasts a powerful protective spell for him and Cheeks and Aiba, knowing that Jun can take care of himself perfectly. But his father—Ohno’s focus shifts once again, he needs to make sure his father is unharmed.

Aiba doesn’t even spare him a glance, focused on blocking more spells coming their way as he says: “Sir, you and Cheeks-chan need to go.”

“No.”

“Oh-chan, Sir—” 

Again, his shift of attention created another opening. Ohno sees that his father is safe and his personal guards are in progress of escorting him out of the courtroom. The court guards have secured the presenter and what seems to be his accomplice, but while everyone’s attention was onto the arrest streams of fresh spells attack are coming from the left side of the room. 

Jun returns to his side, lashing spells onto the direction of the attack, and shouts: “Aiba-kun!” 

Then, in perfect sync, Jun leaps to stand in front of Ohno as he blocks more incoming spells, and Aiba charges to deal with the last accomplice in the room. With Cheeks against his chest radiating fierce protection for both of them, Ohno lashes down his spells and helps Aiba secure the last accomplice. 

Seconds trickle into minutes, spells bouncing over the room, before everything dies down.

Eerie silence follows.

In the ruined room Ohno orders the arriving royal guards to sweep the remaining threats.

He wants everyone and their personal guards accounted for. He wants to be sure that his Father has been taken into safety. As he scans the room, he can’t help to sigh in annoyance. 

“Sir,” Jun says breathlessly next to him; there’s a bleeding gash on his arm but other than that Ohno doesn’t see anything urgent, “It was Lord Tanaka.”

Aiba walks to them in the next moment, his expression grim, his robe torn, but there’s no visible injury. “We secured them all, Sir.”

“There’s bound to be more. We need to deal with them sooner or later.” Ohno can only sigh again. “What a fucking mess.”

Jun and Aiba nod in agreement, and for a moment they all stand close as they watch the royal guards work their way through the debris of old stones and fixtures. What a fucking mess indeed.

A soft bump to his arm snaps Ohno out of his temper. He just realizes that they are still inside Cheeks’ protective shield, all of them; it’s just a dim shimmer now but with it comes healing waves—and what he can sense as affectionate concern. He looks down and sees Cheeks’ large beautiful eyes, staring right at him, before those eyes shift toward Jun and Aiba with similar concern. 

“We’re good, Cheeks-chan. Thanks for the heads up.” Aiba says with a grin. Meanwhile Jun actually bows quickly to Cheeks. “Our utmost gratitude for the alert, Sir.”

That draws a tired smile out of Ohno; Jun calling Cheeks Sir—that’s as good as a full recognition from Jun, and Aiba now patting him in the head softly. They all know what Cheeks has done to protect Ohno and in extension, the people in the courtroom. Even now, Cheeks’ healing waves are still comforting and calming them even in its shimmer; they all need it. 

Ohno jostles Cheeks in his hold, causing him to let out a small yelp, before he leans down and lands a kiss on top of Cheeks’ head. “Cute thing. Thanks for keeping us safe.”

Cheeks’ ears flick and flap before he gives Ohno’s jaw a solid bump and nuzzles up against Ohno’s chest again.

With a sigh, Ohno sets into arrangement again. “I need to meet father. He’s going to summon for me soon so it’s better if I just go to him now,” 

Turning to Jun, he says: “And you’re going to Nino straightaway.” Sensing a reluctance, he adds. “I won’t have you until you get yourself treated, so suck it up. Aiba-chan will handle my details today. You can gather more reports as you’re treated. Come meet us when Nino clears you for duty.”

Jun doesn’t actually roll his eyes, only nodding grumpily. “Yes, Your Highness.” 

A messenger appears on the side door and carefully steps toward them. Ohno only nods at the man before he can reach and relay the message; he already knows where it came from. “Tell His Majesty, I’m on my way.”

*

With Cheeks still in his hold, he enters the King’s Chamber and answers his Father’s summon.

“Satoshi.”

Unlike the usual stiffness they have to maintain during formal meetings this time his father was not seated behind his large desk. Instead he’s sitting on the end of a chaise and facing the fireplace. Up close, Ohno can see how tired his father is and how much the afternoon happening in the Public Court has shaken him.

“You’re unharmed?” his father asks when Ohno comes to stand at the end of the chaise. 

“Yes, Sir,” Ohno says, his posture stiff as he relays his report. “Jun has to go to the infirmary for a more thorough check but I hope it is nothing serious. We have two men down but they’re all in the best care now.”

With a wave of wand his father calls for cups of hot coffee. He sets one for Ohno before helping himself. “Sit down, will you. I know we all need to be somewhere else soon, but for now sit down and have some of this with me.”

Ohno only nods. He takes a seat on the other end of the chaise, and sets Cheeks down on his lap; coffee is the last thing he wants right now but he picks up his cup and takes a tentative sip. 

“I agree with you, it was a fucking mess,” his father begins, and Ohno knows immediately that this summon is not about the King and the Crown Prince, it’s about his Father and him. He relaxes a little and allows himself to lean against the arm of the chaise. 

“However, despite the attack I’m pleased to know we are in good protection. It’s evident that you have done well with royal guard training all these years, Satoshi. You might have been grumbling about your obligation over the training ground for years but I have seen the proof of your hard work myself today.”

Ohno shifts in his seat, uncomfortable with the praise. He has prepared himself to receive harsh critiques over the incident, he certainly doesn’t expect his father to smile at him now.

“I must have been too shaken to forget my manners. Here we are having coffee and forgetting your cute companion.” 

Cute? Companion?

His father merely points out to Cheeks who is seated attentively next to him, and apparently has been listening to their conversation.

“Oh.” Father means Cheeks, Ohno frowns over the choice of word. He was about to say—what, he doesn’t really know what to say except that Cheeks is kind of his companion and yet it doesn’t feel like the right term.

Ohno’s father, the King, then bows politely to Cheeks, his cute dog, and Ohno cannot be more startled. He could only blink his surprise when his father says, “What should I get you then?” 

Cheeks seems to be similarly taken aback, and only replies with a soft whine.

His father lets out a chuckle before scooting closer and reaching out to tap his finger over Cheeks’ wide forehead softly. “We all are thankful for your immediate warning; if it weren’t for you, we would have to deal with a lot more damage. My utmost gratitude to you, cute Sir.”

Cheeks shudders on his haunches, and surprising both him and his father, he then flops down and nuzzles against his father’s fingers. 

“Make sure he has all the treats later, will you?”

A smile comes easy this time, and as he gives Cheeks a long stroke on his back, Ohno nods. “I will.”

“And now, for more serious matters,” his father continues. “It’s time, Satoshi.”

Ohno braces himself for the dreaded talk but his father doesn’t scoot back to his end of the chaise, and there they are seated close with Cheeks between them talking about the future of the kingdom.

“You displayed your strength today at Public Court. People under your command and training are able to contain the attack immediately, and with very little casualty; the royal guard has shown their impressive strength today. It will not go unnoticed.”

Ohno nods, already knowing where this topic would lead.

“There might have been some who are still in doubt, but you’ve shown them all what the Crown Prince made of. Along with your faithful guards and your cute companion here.”

A pause.

“Therefore, we will proceed with the engagement. I am sending a messenger by the end of the week to see if they’d approve of expediting the consort arrangement.”

Ohno tries to swallow his groan, but his father notices and only smiles wider. 

“It’s time for you to step up,” his father repeats, lifting a finger before Ohno can say anything else. “You’re going to succeed this old man soon. You are ready now. You both are.”

His father stands up abruptly and in reflex Ohno follows before he can ask further about all the implied addresses to them both. Next to him, Cheeks also shifts back onto his haunches on the chaise cushion, his head nudging over Ohno’s knees. 

His father takes a step forward and rests his hand over Ohno’s shoulder. “Satoshi, You can’t defeat the darkness, no matter how far you’re running night after night.”

His father’s warm magick flickers, and Ohno has to hold in his smile. Of course his father knows about his night adventure and his fruitless attempts to find peace by running away. Of course.

“You can shine lights on to it but darkness will remain.”

He looks up and meets his fathers’ eyes, finding no judgement. Only pride and kindness. They might have their differences, but for once, Ohno is grateful that they finally have this moment for themselves.

His father continues: “You can, however, seek warmth, for they will accompany you in darkness, and guide you through your days.”

Ohno doesn’t understand immediately, and he doesn’t expect his father to pick up Cheeks from the chaise. And when his father hands him Cheeks, Ohno can’t do anything but to accept him and hold him close to his chest. 

His father smiles again, this time to the both of them. “I see you have found your warmth, Satoshi. Hold on to it, entrust your heart, and it shall be yours.” And he gives Cheeks one last tap on his forehead, a sparkle of warm magick splashed around them. “And it shall be yours, too.”

His warmth. His heart. His warm healing magick. And his guide into the light. 

None of that made sense to Ohno. 

Yet.

They both have more important things to settle; an official statement and a court to attend for this father; a thorough check over his men and a coordinating security operation for Ohno. They both must return to their obligations. Therefore, Ohno will set to do so. He then bows to his father, and is pleased when Cheeks croons quietly in his hold when he says: “Our utmost gratitude, Sir.”

“Blessed be to the both of you,” his father says as he finally steps away from their closeness and dismisses them from the King’s Chamber.

Ohno gives his final bow toward his father and exits the Chamber. He meets Aiba outside and together they head to the Infirmary.

Only to find an annoyed Jun on a face off with an equally annoyed Nino.

“Your Highness,” Nino greets him, before immediately going with his report. “Matsumoto here is trying to leave before I deem him fit for duty, Sir.”

“Nonsense,” Jun says heatedly, hands waving uselessly since Nino has confiscated his wand earlier. “Sir, he was just cross with me since I told him I could deal with this myself.”

“Well, I want to see you dress those blooming dark bruises on your back by yourself.”

Before Jun sets off again, Ohno cuts him. “What bruises?”

“It’s nothing—” Jun says, at the same time Nino swiftly charms the examination table so it turns and they all can see those bruises themselves.

“Shit, Matsujun, you’re really hurt,” Aiba lets out a gasp as he steps in to see the damage himself.

“Sir, it’s nothing—” Jun tries to say again, but Ohno’s stare silences him immediately. 

“I thought you only had some gashes on your arm.” 

“I do and they have been tended. Nino is merely exaggerating, Sir.” Jun says as he tries to turn his examination table again. “He just wants me off my shirt and be here longer than necessary.”

“Yeah, I feel the need to keep you here bare chested for my own entertainment, Matsumoto.” Nino snorts. His tone might come out harsh, but the movement of his healing wand is steady and kind over Jun’s bruised back. “They are also severe dark magick bruises so until I clear you you’re stuck here with me.”

“Sir, Your Highness—” Jun tries to reason to Ohno.

Cheeks wiggles on Ohno’s hold and the moment Ohno loosens his hold he leaps over to the other examination chair next to Jun’s. And in the next moment, he jumps up, his front paws settled over Jun’s bruises and his magick shimmered. 

“Hey!” Jun says with an obvious flinch before in the next moment his face softens. “Ah, that actually feels nice, Cheeks-san.”

“Oh,” Nino says in wonder, now stepping in to take a closer look at Cheeks' magick. “That’s neat, small cuteness. That’s really neat.”

Aiba asks. “What’s neat?”

Nino doesn’t turn, instead he now hovers over Jun’s back and together with Cheeks pushing more healing magick. “I’ve suspected that this small cuteness has healing magick, but it didn’t come across to me that his is an _escarlate_.”

Ohno frowns, trying to come up with the memory of basic old magick lessons and comes up with almost nothing except Cheeks magick—that it is one of the strongest in some way. 

“Red. Strongest in healing,” Nino explains helpfully. “And bad ass protection. I heard from Matsumoto he was the one who alerted all of you before the attack?” 

“Yes,” Aiba says with a nod. “I was—sorry Oh-chan, kind of nodding off but then he barked and everything exploded.”

“Aiba-chan, nothing exploded,” Jun says with a loud sigh. “That wasn’t wise of you to nod off on guard duty.”

“I can say the same to you about leaving Oh-chan and charging the attacker before we know how many of them were around. Regardless how cool that was,” Aiba says with a grin.

A mild headache is blooming on his head, so Ohno turns his attention to Cheeks. He reaches out and gives him a stroke over him, pleased when Cheeks leaned into his touch. He can’t wait to end the day, but obligations must come first.

“We need to go,” he says to the room. “You’re to stay here,” he says to Jun. “You’re with me,” he says to Aiba. To Cheeks, “You’re also to stay here. Nino will check up on you.” And to Nino, “Make sure you check on him. Also you got my permission to hex Jun if he as much as is trying to step out of the Infirmary before he’s fully healed.”

Jun groans his irritation out loud but he doesn’t move from the examination chair. Aiba gives him a nod and steps away to get ready by the door. Cheeks lets out one annoyed growl to Ohno but Nino steps in and smiles at him. “You’re helping me take care of this stubborn bare chested guy right here, small cuteness. Let’s try some tricks on him.”

“Hey!”

Ignoring Jun’s reaction, Nino turns to Ohno and flashes another smile. “I got them both safe here. Go deal with your end, Oh-chan.”

Satisfied with the arrangement, Ohno leans down and gives Cheeks a quick peck over his head before he heads out the Infirmary with Aiba on his side.

*

It is already later at night when Ohno steps into his empty quarter. Not giving it any thought, he heads straight to the bath chamber after asking Aiba to deal with dinner arrangement. 

Warm shower helps wash away the fear and unease of the day, but Ohno is still unsettled when he returns to the living room. He sees Aiba is in the middle of helping his servant setting up dinner on the living room table as instructed. He was about to ask when Jun steps into the room with Cheeks trotting behind him.

“Your Highness.”

“Nino cleared you?” Ohno asks him, but his eyes are only on Cheeks who pads over, jumps onto the chaise, and settles there with his eyes fixated over the dishes spread on the table. Ohno takes a seat next to Cheeks and greets him sweetly; he misses Cheeks already. “Hello, you. Let’s wait up till they finish setting up, okay?”

Jun clears his throat before responding. “Nino’s cleared me for duty tomorrow and insisted that I take the night off. I’m just walking Cheeks-san back here and heading off after this.”

Looking up and assessing himself, Ohno sees Jun doesn’t look better than he was in the afternoon but he supposes he’d trust Nino on it. “Good. I also forbid you to bother me before the sun rises. Aiba-chan has his report, we’ll deal with everything else tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jun says with a bow. And Aiba comes with one last try before he also bows at Ohno. “Dinner’s ready. I’m sending the servants back to the kitchen. Unless you need something else, Sir?”

Ohno only shakes his head; he wants his peace and quiet, with Cheeks now. “Brief Jun on our findings, and thank you for today. You, too, Jun. Good work. Make sure you both get some proper rest,” he says to both of them and waves his hand in dismissal.

The quarter door closes behind them and already in a better mood, Ohno turns to Cheeks. “I asked Aiba-chan to bring all your favorites.”

Cheeks barks happily at him, tail wagging and body shuddering with delight. 

Ohno lets out a laugh as he summons Cheeks’ bowl. He sits on the floor and begins to load the bowl with a piece from every dish, resulting in a quite a feat for Cheeks; Ohno doesn’t mind though. Cheeks deserves a feat and then more. Setting the bowl next to him, he beckons Cheeks. “Here you go.”

Cheeks immediately dives in, and Ohno laughs again; nothing is more endearing than watching Cheeks gobbling his meal. 

Now leaning onto the chaise, he straightens his feet and pours himself a beer. After a few sips, his stomach churns; he remembers that he hasn’t had anything since breakfast. He spent the afternoon briefing the security team and dealing with mistakes; he remembers declining Aiba’s offer of some pork buns earlier. And now he has a full spread dinner in front of him, but Ohno doesn’t feel like having anything. 

A soft growl from Cheeks startles him. And when Ohno turns he sees Cheeks sitting down, his bowl is still half full, staring at him . 

“What is it? Something you don’t fancy?”

Cheeks scrunches his nose, a gesture that looks very much like he’s pouting—before he takes a chunk of his chicken and brings it over to put down next to Ohno’s hand.

“You don’t want chicken?”

Cheeks growls again, louder this time. And he’s butting his head over Ohno’s arm.

Ohno frowns. “What? You want chicken but you don’t want chicken?”

They stare at each other for some long seconds before Cheeks huffs. He then pads over, leaving his bowl—something that Ohno has never seen before since Cheeks always loves to eat—picking up the chicken chunk. He nudges Ohno’s palm and when Ohno has it open, he drops the chicken chunk over Ohno’s hand.

“For me? You want me to have this?”

Cheeks only blinks slowly at him, followed by another nose scrunch. And Ohno finally gets it; Cheeks wants him to also eat a meal.

Cute. Ohno can’t help to wonder if this is another kind of Cheeks’ protection Nino was talking about. But really, he doesn’t feel like having anything tonight. And he tells Cheeks just that: “I’m not hungry.”

Cheeks just sits there and stares straight into Ohno’s eyes.

“See it this way. You can have everything and I won’t be in your way,” Ohno tries. When Cheeks snarls with his eyes squinted, he lets out a laugh. “It’s been a long day, okay. And I’m not hungry.” 

Cheeks lets out a soft whine this time, stepping closer into Ohno’s legs, but still unyielding all the same.

Ohno knows a stubborn demand when he sees it; this one is an impressive case of it. “A staring contest with you is not going to make me hungry, you know.”

Cheeks, most probably sensing that he’s so close to win this one, barks softly this time.

“Fine. It’s not like I can win against you, with all the pouting and those eyes,” Ohno says with a sigh. He takes the chunk Cheeks gave him and puts it back to the bowl. “But I’m not eating this chunk. This is yours.”

Cheeks lets out a purr but he doesn’t move an inch. 

“I said fine, didn’t I?” Ohno rolls his eyes this time, as he takes a plate and begins with two chicken wings. When Cheeks still stares at him, unmoving, he completely gives up and takes a large bite. “There. I’m having my chunk of chicken. Happy?’

This time, Cheeks barks, cheerfully this time—Ohno knows that he’s falling for the ploy but the spice for the chicken wings is perfection and he realizes that he was starving. “Now go back to your chunks, unless you really want me to eat them.”

And with a cute butt wiggle, Cheeks returns to his bowl and gobbles the rest of his food. He still looks up to check up on whether Ohno is eating or not several times, and of course asks for seconds. 

At the end of a long day, they finish dinner and Ohno feels better. It doesn’t make the day better, but the night, with Cheeks, is warm. Even if the event of the day will haunt him for a little longer, he knows he won’t have a nightmare tonight. Not when Cheeks is with him.

*

It takes several days to return to normalcy, or whatever it is considered normal. Everyone is still on edge, with the trauma of palace infiltration still fresh in mind. 

Ohno sent Jun to coordinate with the King’s guard throughout the week to set a new security arrangement. Aiba stays with him during his training ground hours and refuses to let Ohno out of his sight for even a few minutes. He has to endure additional security arrangements—Jun’s made a very convincing case and he has no choice but to approve it. Even Nino came over to his quarter and insisted for him to put more protection wards in his quarter.

Cheeks follows him wherever he goes, refusing to stay behind. And at times Ohno can sense worry and concern radiating from him. 

However, come night time Ohno had enough of everyone's concerns; it’s about time they leave him alone after crowding him and his every move all day.

He needs to be alone, with Cheeks.

It’s been a week since the attack—and Ohno is completely worn out.

Dinner is a quiet affair and soon after Ohno settles into his bed. Not that he’s going to sleep anytime soon, but more because he doesn’t want to do anything else tonight. Especially with Cheeks snuggling to him, pressing close, radiating the light comforting magick; now a constant in his days and nights this week.

“I’m so tired,” He is so damn tired, Ohno realizes. It’s not often he uses all his magick fully but the week has been long it almost takes everything in him to keep alert and functioning all day. There’s always one more spell to do, there’s always one more protection ward to keep up.

He just wants to sleep, wants to spend the night curling in his bed, with Cheeks. 

When Cheeks starts leaning closer before at some point, Ohno just scoops him up and Cheeks now sits on his chest, giving him attention and radiating a bit of disagreement. Cheeks isn’t protesting though, so Ohno considers it a win.

After a while, Cheeks purrs against his chest, somehow Ohno knows that he wants Ohno to just relax and that he’d guard him. “Very cute, but you’ve already done your best keeping up with me.”

In the dim light of the bedroom and cocooned in the comfort of a warm bed and company, Ohno feels himself slipping away. 

“I feel like I’ve been leeching off your magic,” Ohno says, softly into the darkness as Cheeks noses his neck. With one hand around Cheeks lithe form, he closes his eyes. Perhaps sleep will take him soon so he can end the day; he wants nothing else at the moment. “You’ve been taking good care of me.”

A soft purr followed with a wet nose against his jaw is the only answers Cheeks gives him.

Ohno smiles; it feels good “You know, I might have to move to the neighbor kingdom for the stupid arrangement but I’m hoping you’d come with me.”

This time Cheeks whines against his jaw, and Ohno can hear his soft breathing. 

“No, that came out wrong,” Ohno says with a sigh, relishing the familiar weight of Cheeks comfortable against his chest. “I need you to come with me. I won’t survive that stupid arrangement if you’re not there. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I need you, Cheeks.”

With one last shift, Ohno only needs to turn his head slightly to meet those large beautiful eyes. In the darkness they shine kindly, and out of his depth, Ohno leans forward and kisses Cheeks, murmuring his pleas and finally surrenders.

Sleep must have taken him, deep enough for him to be submerged in the sea of quiet waves of calming magick. 

Then.

Warm puffs of breath against his wet cheeks—Ohno doesn’t even realize that he’s been crying. A pair of full lips, so soft and gentle, kissing his tears away. Low murmurs of solace, before a firm warm body presses Ohno further to bed.

“Cheeks?” Ohno breathes out dazedly.

“Satoshi-kun,” a deep and soothing voice replies before those full lips return with fleeting kisses along Ohno’s jaw, sending tingles of pleasure and warmth over his body. 

Cheeks, Ohno repeats in his mind. Tips of fingers on his temple before a palm cup his cheeks, and the kiss deepens. Ohno groans into heat and, a caress against his side has him arching up and wanting more. Again, soft kisses rain on his neck as Ohno’s hand finds tips of messy hair around a thick neck. His hand travels downward against the expanse of warm skin, finding purchase over solid and lean back muscles. He sighs when the lithe body slides against his, the unfamiliar weight pinning him against the bed. Cheeks, he chants in his head. This time, he throws his head back when those full lips begin to leave a long wet lick of tongue below his right ear.

The light pull over his hair followed by gentle strokes over his head feels heavenly. The press over his front sends him squirming under the warm body. Ohno forces his heavy lids to open, and in the darkness he meets a new set of large beautiful eyes; not Cheeks, but it’s also Cheeks; not familiar but they shine all the same, only for him.

“Sleep, Satoshi-kun.” The soothing voice whispers against the corner of Ohno’s curled lips. “I got you.” 

So many questions; so many different answers. And Ohno’s eyes flutter close. It’s easier to stay afloat and take the offered comfort greedily as the bed ensconces them. His whole surrounding turns into a dreamy languor, moving slowly like molasses; it’s easier to believe, It’s easier to entrust his heart and let sleep take him completely. 

Come morning, Ohno wakes in the stillness with no familiar warmth, no close comfort, nothing.

Rolling over on his empty bed, he sighs. Shit is going to be real if he opens his eyes and starts his day. He reaches over to touch the cold sheet next to him, curling his body tight. Remnants of warmth still linger in the air, but his entire body is shivering from the cold. Dreaded emptiness seeps into his mind as he desperately tries to hold the memory close to heart.

Cheeks. 

Cheeks is gone. 

Yet, he must live on.

Only by sheer will, Ohno manages to get ready for the day. He dismisses the breakfast the kitchen sent him. One glance over at Cheeks’ red bowl on the corner of the living room causes his heart to twist painfully. Jun only needs a split second to see Ohno’s face and immediately know something must have happened. He strides across the living room, stopping next to Ohno, concerned frown on his face. “What’s wrong, Ohno-san?”

Aiba is not far behind, and they both wait for Ohno to say, to tell them that: “Cheeks has decided to go.”

“What?”

“Go where? He must have not gotten far. It’s still mid morning,” Aiba says, ready to spring and call for backup. “I’ll arrange a team immediately and head the search, Sir.”

“No need.” 

Jun is still staring at Ohno when he reaches out to grab Aiba by the arm to stop him. In a serious tone, he asks again. “Are you absolutely sure about that, Sir?”

For a moment, Ohno is tempted. He’s tempted to say he wasn’t and he knows Aiba would do his best and they would have a good chance of finding Cheeks. But what good would it be? What good would it bring them? So, he goes with what his heart told him. “I am.”

“But, Oh-chan, Sir—"

“Aiba-kun, you heard him loud and clear.” Jun cuts Aiba before he could say anything else. “We trust you, Sir. But you’re not going to start your night trips again, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. I’m done with it.” No point in lying to Jun, especially now, Ohno sighs. This has stretched their morning and they need to go out and about to attend or deal with what feels to be an endless royal task. One day at a time, Ohno breathes out and leads the way to talk out his quarter. “Let’s go. I have obligations to fulfil.”

*

Two months pass in a painful blur.

Telling himself that it should be enough: Ohno holds on close to the fading memory of warmth. Still, royal obligations run a tight ship. Ohno falters at times, relying on his closest people and charging ahead with all he has.

By the end of spring the kingdom is celebrating. The engagement with the crown prince of the Sakurai Kingdom has been the hot topic for weeks, and when the date finally arrives it was the only thing everyone talked about. 

His parents understand—his mother speaks out her concern directly over their weekly dinner and his father offers increased time—but Ohno refuses to delay the inevitable. It was for the betterment of the kingdoms, and part of his obligations; he reminds himself it should be enough.

One cloudy day, the entire city rejoices over the anticipated festive day. Crowds line up, filling the streets with good cheers as the kingdom welcomes the Sakurai Kingdom Royals carriages. The news of the engagement has been buzzing for the whole spring and everyone is out to celebrate their future union.

Centuries of tradition dictates both kingdoms to hold a public handfast ceremony, and Ohno couldn’t care less. They require him to stand then and welcome the neighbour kingdom Crown Prince; he is standing there in full formal robe attire. They require him to lead the ceremony and welcome his future partner; Ohno has memorized all the procession orders perfectly. They require him to twine his magick with a stranger, possibly for life; Ohno initially has some say on this matter, but what good would it bring his kingdom if he were to do so. This should be enough, he reminds himself once again. 

The palace gate is closing as the last of the Sakurai Kingdom Royals entourage enters the palace ground. 

Ohno stands solemnly beside his parents in the Palace Grand Lobby despite all the pain that still resides in his broken heart. Once again he tells himself that all the memory should be enough, more than enough and this is just another obligation he has to fulfil. 

The royal elder wizard steps up to the ceremony pedestal and waits for them to meet. In the center of the grand lobby—before they all need to step inside and dine, before they all continue the celebration, before everything else—they will first announce and have their future union blessed.

Knowing his cue, he gives one last nods to his parents and steps forward. All eyes in the room are on him, but Ohno doesn’t mind them. They will see him as a future leader who is fulfilling his duty, they will not see a simple man with a broken heart; Ohno is determined to keep it that way.

The royal elder wizard welcomes Ohno, casting a shimmering halo on top of his head as the emcee calls for his betrothed. He keeps his head down, trying to keep his breathing steadily as he senses a warm magick walking toward them.

Ohno knows this warm magick. Perhaps it’s his mind playing tricks on him, it shouldn’t shake him to the core but it did. 

Slowly, his head spinning with possibilities, his heart beating fast, Ohno looks up.

Only to meet a pair of large beautiful eyes on a face he once met in the darkness. Ohno knows those eyes; he’s seen it in his dreams almost every night. Those eyes blink at him as the man steps into his space. And the handsome face blooms into a smile.

Cheeks.

However, the man in front of him is looking every inch a Prince. 

Ohno realizes the man is slightly taller than him. In the daylight and under the bright dome of his home, shades of concealed magick is no more. The regal man stands in front of him—wearing his adorned royal robe over his lean frame proudly—and smiles.

And Ohno says the first thing that comes to mind: “Nice robe.”

And Cheeks—no, it should be Prince Sho, or perhaps just Sho, Ohno corrects himself—blinks cutely, tilts his head, again, cutely, before he rolls his eyes and snorts unattractively.

“Satoshi-kun,” this Prince Sho says before he parts his robe gracefully and kneels in front of Ohno, his head bowing slightly in formal greeting.

Ohno knows that deep and soothing voice; he hasn’t even dared to hope hearing it again despite the aching yearning. He would need to get used to the voice but he knows he’ll love that voice just as much as he has loved the soul—not the Prince—and now the man in front of him. 

This Prince Sho’s large eyes shine with kindness with a little bit of mischief spark as he looks up to Ohno

Ohno is lost for words but his magick still rejoices in his silence. He wants to hug the man in front of him and never let go, but until then he and his magick will wait. They still have the procession to complete; what comes after should be more than enough, a life together is not only enough but it’s more than he has ever hoped for.

The priest casts a similar shimmering halo on top of Prince Sho’s head and with a bond spell over the lights, he speaks his blessing for the entire kingdom and the world to hear. “May your blue and your scarlet twine at hearts and home for all at the days of your lives. Blessed be to the both of you.”

Maddening applause and cheers erupt around them, but Ohno only has eyes for the man in front of him. 

The priest gives Ohno one last nod before he retreats. And Ohno takes a step forward and, to complete the procession, go down to his knees in front of Prince Sho.

After reverberating and colliding, their magick girdles them in the bond. And inside their twinning bright lights, they have their moment now.

“Welcome.” Ohno offers his hand, not caring if his affection is spilling freely now. _I wanted it to be you._ He’s missed the warmth and the company immensely. _I wanted it to be you so badly_.

A sense of intimacy they’ve forged together is still present, and Ohno smiles at this Prince Sho as their magick twines. The familiar warm magick now radiates powerfully around him. Ohno has lived with it for almost a half of year, he couldn’t wait to be ensconced in it for lifetime to come. 

“I’ve been in your care. Thank you for waiting up for me.”

With a nod, Ohno reaches out to touch Prince Sho’s cheeks and pleased to have him leaning into Ohno’s touch. 

His.

Ohno allows the delight sparks of magick escape their handfast and flare freely around them. This Prince Sho’s bright scarlet lights up his powerful blue and seals up their bond, completing them. Warmth returned to his heart to stay. He is happy. 

And one more time with his true feelings for his dearest, he says: “Welcome home.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom).


End file.
